mascotiafandomcom-20200215-history
Anger
Anger is a Kirby, with many natural abilities. He is part god, so he thinks everyone should care for him. About Anger's Powers Anger has much to learn, he dosn't even know about his power. He only knows he can use it to do many things. In the past, he has been weakened, so weakened that some of his power drained. He has 1/4 of his god-like poweres left, and he hates the one who did it. It is unknown where he lives, it appears he is just, well, there. He says, "To keep things straight...", though he can't care less about such nonsense. He thinks that anyone stronger than him is stupid, and would then would walk away from them. Strange, as he is fearless. His age is around 1500, hence being part god. History Anger was only 3 years old when he saw a giant eyeball appear out of nowhere and kill him. Later, he was breathing once more, and felt immense power. He then left hell and hid his power, but saw a female Kirby, named Emilly, start being attacked by a large creature. He helped, yet he didn't want to, but felt he needed to. Anger then became her bodyguard, but neither of them knew she was strong enough to take down the tyrant, but Anger wouldn't have cared either way. The two found a cave, and found strange markings on the wall. It had a picture of HIM, but then he read his name. It was something like Kulkiriski- something like that. But it summoned a strange portal, and he saw a demon about to engulf him, when he then flew away fast enough so the portal couldn't pull him in. He later became an assassin, because of his secret sword and physical strengths. He, one day, was being mauled by one of his victims when suddenly, Emilly jumped up and cut the guy in half with her huge battleaxe. They then became closer friends, and later, he asked her out. Though they were dating, he, one day, got to over protective. Emilly is at least 1 foot 9 inches, and there was a still growing tree, that was at least 2 feet tall. He said she couldn't because if she did, she could get hurt. She broke up with him soon after, and he was depressed ever since. He then dis-apeared, and Emilly found his footsteps. She traced them to a strange portal, that seemed to lead to a strange place called Mascotia. They met all sorts of beings there, but they never believe it when they saw Xenogaros. Anger nearly passed out, and when Emilly found him, she held him straight up. Never, and I mean never, has Anger stopped being scared of Xenogaros. After awhile, Anger met a shark, and it knocked his living hair, Haik, right off his head and proceeded to steal his power. He was never fully re-powered, and he traveled the lands, and took apon his life as a wanderer. Weapons Anger's weapons are his brutal viciousness and his sword. He does have an AK-47 that he modified, but he never brought it to Mascotia. Anger also has an Uber-Insane form, but he has to lick his blood for him to enter it. He never gets the chance to enter it, or he had already beats his enemies. Personality and Size His personality is that if people don't care about him, he doesn't care about them. Height:2 feet. Weight:At least 85 pounds. Friends, Enemies, Neutral To(s) Friends Kerios Neutral To Anyone weaker than him. Enemies Anyone stronger than him.